1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to tong structures for seizing and lifting of articles.
2. Description of related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Tongs and tong-like structures for the retrieval and transfer of articles have been widely used for well over a century. They are available in a variety of structural forms for both general and specific applications. Exemplifying tongs of the prior art are the disclosures of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 596,908; 1,132,003; 1,376,414; 1,485,972; 1,782,326; and 1,909,788.
In a typical construction, tongs resemble a large scissors with end gripping members extending inward toward each other for gripping or seizing an article. A chain or rope can be connected via a center loop to a hoisting ring. Depending on orientation and method of operation, the tongs can be utilized to lift, seize, or hold an article for retrieval and/or transport.